


Free to Be You and Me

by MariaSpade



Series: Human!AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Castiel's birthday, and he wakes up alone. Where has Dean run off to? Part of a series since it belongs to the same AU but can be read separately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to Be You and Me

Cas’ birthday falls on a Friday this year, which is nice, because he gets his birthday off, and tomorrow off as well. He always gets Saturdays off, in exchange for some of the slower and most boring shifts he takes during the week. But that’s not important, because he gets today off, and it’s his birthday, and Dean always has surprises on his birthday. Not necessarily gifts but always surprises and he knows this year will be no different. He is going to be able to sleep in, he knows, Dean won’t wake him before noon if he doesn’t have to. Dean will have breakfast ready for him, Dean will run a bath for him, Dean will give him birthday sex and birthday sex means any position he wants, any toys he wants, anything he wants at all, and there’s too much he wants that he considers keeping Dean in bed all day to get each and every way that passes through his mind.  
But when he awakes at around eleven, he finds maybe he can’t keep Dean in bed all day because he’s already out of bed. The house smells of warm, freshly made waffles and Cas smiles because those are his favorite and his husband knows that and maybe Dean isn’t so great at cooking but he tries and he knows that matters. With sleepy eyes Cas rolls out of bed. It isn’t warm so Dean must have been out of bed a fair while by now. And when he gets downstairs it is with sleepy confusion because there is no one around. The sun is shining wonderfully through the kitchen windows but there’s no beautiful green eyed man here to shine on and it’s a waste of sunshine if you ask him. He finds breakfast staying warm in the oven, two waffles left for him, and a note on the refrigerator as well. In Dean’s sloppy writing it reads, “Good morning baby. I have a surprise for you but I had to get out early to get it. Breakfast is in the oven, just be patient for me like I know you are. I should be home around early afternoon, so enjoy, relax, I’ll be home soon. Happy birthday my beautiful angel, I love you. XOXO Dean.” He’s signed it with his messy scrawling signature that’s wide and loopy like Cas’ grin as he reads it. He seems to be on his own for a few hours, then, and enjoys his breakfast Dean has left behind. They’re a little burnt on the bottom and he used too much flour, they’re a little chewy, but Dean tried his best and Cas loves him for that and many many other reasons.  
With no husband around to help pass the time Cas decides it will be a lazy birthday morning. He goes back upstairs to change into one of Dean’s old and soft t-shirts, his favorite one because it’s an indulgence day and the old, faded Black Sabbath shirt is also one of Dean’s favorites so it smells like him. It’s baggy on Cas but that’s alright, and he tugs up a clean pair of boxers and loose pants. Back downstairs he gets comfortable on the couch with a bad movie and every pillow in the living room and this feels like it should be date night but the pillows are no substitute for his husband and it’s too bright and early to be date night. Maybe when Dean gets home Cas will make him watch one of those Bollywood movies he knows his husband hates just because Dean left him on his birthday. And he’ll make Dean sit through the whole thing before he even lets the other man think about taking him upstairs to bed. (Probably not really, because Dean gets sleepy during those movies and Cas is going to want to just rile him up to get him awake and knowing them they’ll end up in bed anyway.)  
With a belly full of breakfast and the warmth of pillows and a blanket and Dean’s shirt and soft smell surrounding him Cas closes his eyes for an early afternoon nap. Maybe when he wakes up Dean will be home with whatever surprise he has gone out to get. Cas will care less about the surprise and more about the greatest birthday gift he’s ever gotten and will continue to enjoy every day for the rest of their lives together. They have been together for almost three years now and the ring on his finger is as light as they day Dean put it there and it still makes him smile every time he sees it.  
It is in these thoughts while he is dozing off that the front door opens, and he wonders how long he has been halfway between awake and asleep because his thoughts are rambling now as he dozes but he is sure that was the front door opening. His eyes peek open and there is a gorgeous green eyed angel of a man shrugging off his leather jacket and Cas didn’t know they wore leather jackets in heaven and oh that’s his husband, never mind.  
“Good morning, beautiful,” Dean croons with a smile. He hangs his jacket up and kicks his shoes off and pads over to his sleepy eyed husband.  
“I am well aware it is afternoon, Dean,” Cas says but he’s smiling and the sleep in his eyes gets rubbed away. “What time is it?” He sits up and wraps the blanket around his shoulders tight.  
“Almost one. Is that my shirt?”  
No wonder Cas’ thoughts were full of Dean. That’s right, he fell asleep with his shirt on and cocooned in the sweet scent of leather and sweets. “Maybe,” he answers and Dean is by his side in a second, sitting on the couch next to him, and Cas reaches up to pull him into a kiss but Dan stops him by grabbing his wrists. Cas is confused, but Dean’s wide smile always reassures him and he gives Dean a patient look.  
“My birthday gift to myself,” he insists, trying to kiss Dean again, but his husband just sits back a bit and Cas blows air out of his nose in impatience, “is allowing myself the rest of forever with a beautiful man. Please allow me to indulge.” He tries again but Dean is still avoiding. “Dean. Sweetheart. What in the world?”  
“Give me a minute. I want to show you something,” Dean explains and he takes those pretty pale hands in his own and kisses the back of them sweet and soft and Dean has never looked the sweet and soft part, he is all rough edges and corners and leather and the scruff on his face that Cas can see even now and he loves it, he loves the way Dean’s scruff feels against him when they kiss and he whines because he can’t have that now, Dean is being difficult, and Dean is always difficult and rough edges and leather but he’s the biggest sweetheart Cas gets to have for the rest of forever. “You know I love you.”  
Cas is still confused, because of course he knows this, he knows this every second of every day and he knows how lucky he is for this. “Yes,” he says slowly, eyebrows scrunched in confusion and Dean loves that look on him, his husband is gorgeous and somehow always innocent. “Of course I know.”  
“You know I love you to the ends of the earth and back,” he continues, and his smile is big and excited and the words are wonderful in his rough voice and Cas places his hands on Dean’s cheeks, on that rough stubble that scratches his hands.  
“Yes, I know Dean, you know I do as well,” Cas says, trying to hurry this along, but Dean cuts him off with a hush.  
“I love you every moment of every day and every moment in between. I love your sleepy eyes and your sleepy voice and the way you always look sleepy like I could just hold you too me and you could fall asleep against me and I love when you do, warm and solid and sure and I love that you trust me so much and I love that you love me so much. I love you in my shirts and I love you with nothing on. I love when you pull my hair. I love when you cry my name. And I love when you whisper my name in your sleep and I know even there you love me and think of me.” His hands are over Cas’ now as he moves them down and his head tilts to the side. Cas gasps. Behind Dean’s ear is a clean white bandage, tucked right in the juncture behind his ear, covered up nicely by hair.  
“Dean what did you do??” And the first thought he has is that Dean has been injured and needs to be cared for and he’s right on that, he gets into Dean’s lap and reaches for the bandage with his worried look of confusion and Dean has to stop him from taking the bandage off too soon.  
“Just wait! I’m not hurt. Well, it does hurt, but it’ll hurt for a few weeks, they told me.” He takes Cas’ hands and squeezes them. “Three years is big. It’s huge for me. I found the man I’m going to spend forever with.” If Cas didn’t know better he’d think Dean was proposing right now but the bandage and the fact that they have been married almost two years now does not add into that equation very nicely. “And I just wanted another way to show it.” He reaches up and the bandage peels away fairly easily, it must be new and that must be what Dean was doing the past few hours. It peels away and underneath is the darkest blackest ink Cas has ever laid eyes on, the most precise, sharp cursive he has ever seen, and the one word that means the most in the world to Dean Winchester-Novack.  
“Castiel,” Cas reads in a murmur, tilting his head. Dean has his name, his very own name inked to behind his ear and it’s gorgeous and Cas thinks he might cry.  
“It’s a lover’s spot,” Dean says, and he’s all words now, he’s so happy to have done this. “Where only your lips reach and kiss. And other people can see it too but that’s alright, I want them to know the name of the most beautiful man who I get to spend every day with. Only you get to touch it though, only a lover gets that spot, it belongs to you. And- and I want more, I do, as we grow together and love together I want more ink, maybe on my back or my arm and maybe one or two for me as well, but I want things to remember you by when we’re old, forgetful men in a nursing home and I’m still flirting with you every day in hopes you’ll come back to my room with me and imagine my surprise when you’re there and they tell me you’re my husband. I’ll be so, so happy a man like you ever agreed to marry me and I’ll have your name on me and symbols and words from our life together inked on me forever.”  
Cas is speechless for a long moment because he never, ever imagined this was his surprise, this was what Dean would be doing all morning. “Oh Dean.” Those are the first words from his mouth after all that, and he thinks it’s wonderful and perfect and he wants one, maybe in the same green as Dean’s eyes and he loves it, he loves it so much it’s perfect, and Cas has always found it hard to accept love but Dean just makes him want it all. He’s all smiles, so bright and wide it hurts but he doesn’t let Dean stop him this time when he reaches and places his hands on that scruff and pulls him in. “Oh Dean. Sweetheart. It’s lovely. Perfect. You’re my angel,” he insists through kisses. Kiss after kiss and it’s a wonderful birthday, he just didn’t plan on crying this much but Dean has a knack of making him really, really ridiculously happy like that.


End file.
